You
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Sequel to "I Want it to Be". Now Ginji is in-love...?


**I want to thank all who reviewed "I Want it to Be", namely:**

**CyootKitty: **-smiles- well, I am continuing it now, lah?

**sacrilege: **-nodnod- it was really meant to be short. Like a drabble or something. Thankiez anyways

**SummonerMomo:** well, lotsa people say that to me. –sweatdrops- but I know you have a different opinion from me… so… yeah. Demo thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it.

**chibicherrychan:** -squeals just like a rabid fangirl- yes, of course, they are! Hee…yuen: -grin, grin- LOL! Thanks.

**crazygal: **-sweatdrops- Hmm… I think that it doesn't suit Ginji saying those lines to Ban. It makes Ginji act like a seme more than an uke. Whee! Gomeeeeen…

**yo.: **-grunts- Yesh, I hate that. There I was, waiting anxiously for the next episode of the Mugenjou arc. Then when the time came for the episode, instead of seeing things related to Mugenjou, all I saw was Natsumi's cellphone. Shit.

**Izanagi Kaoru:** yey! I continued my story now!

**Shanice Radcliffe:** -sweatdrops again- Hai! –nodnod- I am a Filipino and proud to be one! I see lotsa Filipino writers around in the GB fandom and I must admit that they're great (and a lot better than me for that matter!).

**akina nakamori:** heyyaaa! I like your name. –gringrin- Hmm… I guess my writing skills were lacking the time I wrote the fic. Do you think I improved? Hmm? Hmm? Hehe wala lang (hope you're a filipino. O.o). Regarding the reason part, I think that I DID put a reason after Ban saying he liked the person for no reason at all. I think. Erm… -scratches head- Sorry for the other typos. –smiles seepishly-

**ViL:** -mwahugz- You are the very first person who e-mailed me regarding my fic. Sweet! Thankies.

**bffimagine: **-blinks- Thanks for reviewing, anyway. Oh, and uhm, the way I said that. It was sincere. Promise. At least you wasted your time on this fic of mine, ne?

**NekoranmaHP-AnimeKaizen:** Haai!

**A/N: I must admit, humility aside, that I am really excelling in my Biology subject. Isn't that great? –squeals with delight- I will now really study hard! But being the stubborn person that I am, now, instead of reviewing for an upcoming exam, here I am writing a sequel for minna-san! –giggles- Whahaha! –giggles turn into barbaric laughter- That's all, I guess. Read on! Mwah!**

**----**

**You  
By: Star of FaLLiNoUtFaLLiNiN**

"You"

Ginji blinked then erupted into boisterous laughter. "Now, really… Ban-chan… who… is it?" He said between chuckles.

Ban arched an eyebrow. "The last time I checked, that wasn't supposed to be funny." Ban then picked up his keys. "I'm leaving."

Ginji pouted. "Baaaaan-chaaaaan!" He clung into Ban's polo. "Tell me first pleaaaassseeee!"

Ban rolled his eyes. "Erk. Here we go again," he muttered while trying to pry chibi Ginji's hands away from his shirt. "I told you already. It's you."

Ginji scratched his head, literally confused. "Alright… if you say so, Ban-chan."

Ban frowned. He didn't miss the look of hurt in Ginji's eyes. "Now what?" He sat beside his partner. "You have a problem?"

Ginji lowered his head. "Actually, Ban-chan… Yes, I do."

Ban patted Ginji on the back. "I'm all ears, Ginji."

"Well you see… there is this one person I love and hate at the same time…"

"Ouch."

"Eh? You said something, Ban-chan?"

"Nothing. Go on," A pause. "Wait... you said you hate and love the person at the same time?"

"Iie. It's 'love and hate' not the other way around."

"That's the same."

"Iie."

Ban sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine. You win. Why, anyway?"

"Well," Ginji shrugged. "I dunno really. Maybe because I was wrong in falling in love with him."

"Nothing's wrong in love Ginji. That's a fact. What else?"

"That's all. I just want someone to know that." Ginji yawned. "In fact, I dream about him every night!"

Ban nodded. "Is that so?" Receiving no reply, he glanced at Ginji. There he was, sleeping peacefully like a child. He sighed. _"I shouldn't have told the truth," _he cursed himself mentally. _"I'm so stupid. Now he's in love too? Love is so contagious. Freaky." _Shortly after that, he saw/heard (whatever, I don't know what to write. I'm stupid) Ginji stir, but he didn't wake up. Ban saw a smile form on his partner's chaste lips. Then a single word formed.

"Ban-chan…"

owari

----

_Finished: November 28, 2004. 11:07AM_


End file.
